The piano
by fangirls life
Summary: There's a piano on base and all of the agents can play. A series of one-shots centred around times when members of the team have played it and interactions that followed. It's all set at the playground, so starts at the beginning of season 2 and canon compliant to the end of season 3.
1. Prologue

**Just an idea I had. I thought it would be cute.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the songs I may quote or reference**

* * *

There was an old piano on base. It was a dusty wooden upright piano with a matching stool that was hidden away in one of the rooms in an odd corner of base. In the room there was a couple of comfortable couches, a few bean bag chairs that had been there since they all arrived and not much floor space. No-one had ever claimed ownership of the instrument and the Koenigs often said they would get rid of claiming it was a waste of space, but never did probably due to threats from various different agents. It just stood there, in the corner, but nobody really mentioned it or paid any attention when it wasn't being played. However almost all the agents on the core team could play it at least a little. It actually wasn't uncommon to hear the rickety old piano being played. It could be heard from almost everywhere on base and it could often be guessed who was playing by the simplicity, ease, style and fluency of the piece.

Daisy played with a surprising ease that she had picked up in the orphanage. She had thought she was more likely to be fostered if she was impressive, but it hadn't really ever worked. However she did enjoy playing as it reminded her of the nicer nuns who had taught her as a kid. She often stole any sheet music anyone had to play, but liked the softer pieces, the ones that could only be described as sad.

Simmons had also had lessons as a child and had the annoying skill of being able to play along to almost any song perfectly if you gave her the sheet music, track and half an hour. Working out a new piece always improved her mood and if she was sad, you could find her at the piano either playing a new song or an old favourite.

Fitz played with clumsy fingers and a sad smile. His mum had taught him when he was small, but he hadn't ever really been a natural or even that good. He often stumbled over the notes or played the wrong ones as he could only play from memory and had long since given up trying to read music, but there was something everyone found comforting about his inelegant playing.

Mack could play silent night and mary had a little lamb. He only ever played when he was angry and needed to calm down, and never admitted it to anyone that was all he could play, but they all knew and just didn't mention it.

May, Coulson and Bobbi had all learnt as an undercover skill in the academy and were all extremely skilled. Coulson played when he had a spare moment and could find a suitable piece to match his mood. May played to vent out her frustrations when words wouldn't fit what she wanted to say. Bobbi played as a way of losing herself until she was forced back to reality. Bobbi had an entire folder of music and lost herself in it whenever she needed or wanted to, as long as she wasn't busy. If she was, she would keep it bottled up until she had time to play it out of her system.

Bobbi had taught Hunter back when they were still married. It had helped them relieve all the anger and say what they needed to say without screeching at each other. They still played duets together on occasion. Hunter played alone sometimes, usually when his ex-wife was being frustrating or he wanted to try and figure out something about, or that involved, her and he didn't want her to know.

Lincoln was heavy handed and only played when Daisy would sit with him and teach him a song, then he would practice it until he had it perfect. He was good for a beginner, but he lacked the grace and ease of playing that some of the others possessed.

Trip had been able to play, he'd learnt at the academy like May, Coulson and Bobbi. However he had only played on base once. It was one of the first nights at the base and he hadn't been able to sleep, so he'd gotten up and walked around. He'd seen the piano for the first time and sat down to play. He had played Hallelujah, once through with just the piano and then he sang along with the piano until he heard footsteps and saw the sun beginning to rise out the window.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the prologue! I plan on updating it once a week and I have the next two chapters nearly ready to go!**


	2. You are my sunshine- Whole team

**A/N: I got some of the dialogue from the show, as this is set right at the end of 2x11.  
**

* * *

"Or that time when Trip tossed me the mag on the Burnside raid and it fell down the sewer grate?" Hunter asked the others. And everyone laughed at the memory.

"What did he say again?" asked May, smiling at the thought.

"Good catch soccer hands!" Hunter replied in the worst American accent he could muster while everyone giggled. When the laughter died down Simmons chimed in with a thought.

"Did he ever tell you about the time his grandpa took him to Grandfather mountain when he was a child, in North Carolina." Everyone made sounds to show they hadn't heard this story and Simmons launched in to telling it. She was just finishing when Bobbi and Mack came back from the kitchen and sat down with the others. "And he said I'm sorry Grandpa, I thought you owned the whole mountain." She finished and all of the agents burst out laughing. "He'd be mad I told you that story." She said to the group as they continued to laugh at the thought of their friend.

"No, he'd say c'mon girl." Skye reassured her as everyone joined in on the last two words, which had become Trip's catchprase amongst the agency. Everyone laughed once again.

Then a sad silence fell over the agents, as the loss of their friend and team-mate hit them like a brick wall again.

"We're gonna laugh a lot less." Skye cut in to the deafening quiet with. "That's for sure."

Everyone stayed speechless as they mourned the man they had lost from the makeshift family of agents. The one who had had a knack for making people feel better when they were down, and had always made light of whatever crappy situation they found themselves in. He was, no, had been good to a fault.

Fitz stood up and raised his beer bottle. "To Trip."

"To Trip." Echoed everyone raising their bottles. Suddenly Fitz ran out of the room and down the corridor. The others looked around in confusion until they heard the clunky sounds of Fitz playing the piano with his clumsy fingers. They got up and followed the noise down to the piano. Skye recognised the tune and joined in, singing along when the verse restarted. She had to modify some of the lyrics to fit the situation, but it did help express all the pent up emotions.

"You were my sunshine, My only sunshine. You made me happy when skies were grey. You never knew, Trip, how much I loved you, But life took my sunshine away" She sang in a deep voice, tears brimming up in her eyes along with everyone else's at her personalised version of the already sad song.

The second time around all the others joined in with her, even Mack and Hunter who were, quite frankly, appalling at anything other than Happy Birthday usually. "You were our sunshine, Our only sunshine. You made us happy when skies were grey. You never knew, Trip, how much we loved you, But life took our sunshine away" They repeated the song a few times, then Bobbi spoke through her soft tears that were trickling down her cheeks.

"I was at the academy with Trip. We got on, but weren't the best of friends because there were so many rumours around about each of us. Anyway, it was when we were all taking those piano lessons for going undercover. We were paired up and this was the first song we learned. I was a jackass about it, because I kept wanting something to be wrong with him. He was just nice about my playing. I always regretted the fact I never apologised." Hunter pulled her into a hug as silence fell and Fitz started to play again once the quiet went from reminiscent to awkward.

"You were our sunshine, Our only sunshine. You made us happy when skies were grey. You never knew, Trip, how much we loved you, But life took our sunshine away" The group sat on the floor, against the wall, and sang in memory of their fallen friend until, one by one, they nodded off and only Fitz, Mack and May were left awake. They got up and went to bed, noticing that it was just gone 2am.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, please don't hate me.**


	3. Someone like you- Fitz and Hunter

**A/N: This is set an hour or so after the end of 3x05. Please don't hate me. I was going to post a piece of pure fluff, but I need it for after the next chapter.**

* * *

Fitz sat down at the piano and smacked his head into the keys. He had no idea what had just possessed him to tell Jemma that he was going to get her space boyfriend back. He wanted what was best for her, and, yeah, there was a man trapped on another planet, but he didn't want to ruin any chance he had with her after he'd spent months following tiny little bits of information that nearly always lead to a dead end. He loved her, but he didn't think he could let her go again, especially when he had just got her back.

He started to play the song Jemma had taught him when she first found out he played the piano. He played the simple melody and spoke along to the optimistically sad song. He was so lost in the music, he didn't hear the footsteps until their owner spoke.

"Bit early to be sounding the funeral bells, isn't it mate?" Interrupted Lance Hunter.

"Yeah, well you don't know why I'm sounding them." replied Fitz, his tone obviously annoyed. He then registered who had spoken. "Hunter?" He asked amazed, whipping his head around to face his fellow Brit, "You're back?"

"Yeah. Cover was blown." replied Hunter, sitting on the couch by the door.

"Did you kill him?" asked Fitz, more eagerly than was probably appropriate.

"No." replied Hunter sharply, "Anyway, I hear you got Simmons back." He said inquisitively, changing the subject.

"Yeah. But now she wants to go back to get this guy that was there with her." He sighed. "And I said I would."

"Ouch. I'm sorry mate. I knew, about her wanting to go back, Bobbi told me." Hunter said, attempting to comfort the Scot.

"He saved her life, gave her hope. And they were in a relationship." Fitz groaned.

"That's gotta hurt, after you spent so long trying to get her back so you could have a date." Hunter pointed out, unhelpfully.

"Don't even talk to me about that. She actually sounded like she was genuinely in love with him." Fitz moaned, face-planting the piano keys again.

"I'm sorry Fitz. Sound those funeral bells all you want." Hunter said, getting up to leave and patting Fitz on the shoulder. When he was halfway out the door, a thought occurred to him, so he turned around and said, "It's not like you're the one who has the actual ability to get him back to earth."

Fitz jolted his head up and looked at Hunter with an expression of shock at the idea of not bringing Will back. "Jemma wants him back on earth and it's Jemma I'm going to do it for. I just want what's best for her."

"Look, you love her?" Hunter asked rhetorically.

"Yeah?" Fitz replied confused.

"Then fight for her! Don't make it harder for yourself than it already is!" Hunter encouraged him, standing on a chair. "Make her forget all about him and whisk her off her feet. Say those three little words finally!" He was clearly over excited at the prospect of Fitz and Jemma getting together, probably even more than Daisy, who wasn't exactly subtle in her hints.

"There's a man quite literally trapped in space." Pointed out Fitz, "And the feelings of two other people involved."

"All's fair in love and war. But as the war part suggests, you have to fight for it"

"I plan on fighting for her, but I want to make it fair first. And a major factor is what Jemma wants and if that's not me, I'll try and find a way to be okay with it." He sighed. "I'm not exactly all that."

"Well if you want her to see you as a dashing hero, you're doing all the right things." He encouraged Fitz. "You may want to look for dirt on him, help your side a bit."

"It might be easier to hate him. He already did everything right" Fitz complained.

"I'm going to leave you to wallow in your own self-pity. Sound the funeral bells, but don't give up." Said Hunter going to leave again, "There's a blonde hell beast who I'd quite like to spend some time with."

"Keep it down, yeah? Your bunk's next to mine and I can hear everything." Fitz asked. "And Bobbi's is next to Jemma's and she really needs to rest."

"Got it Fitzy." He said as he was leaving.

After Hunter was gone, Fitz turned his attention back to the piano. He didn't feel the need to play as much as he had done before his conversation with Hunter, but he played the song through one more time before getting up to leave and go to bed. As he laid down to go to sleep one of the verses from the song swam around his head.

 _"Nothing compares_

 _No worries or cares_

 _Regrets and mistakes_

 _They are memories made._

 _Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"_ He whispered into the night before closing his eyes and letting sleep consume him.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I wanted this to be a happy chapter, so I tried to provide comic relief in the form of Lance** **Hunter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I cried writing it, so it would be nice to know it wasn't for nothing. :-)**


	4. Cannonball- Daisy and Lincoln

**So, the first two bits are set during and after 3x17 and the third is set at the end of 3x22, but before the flash forward. Please don't hate me when you read this.**

* * *

"No, you got it wrong again!" Daisy giggled as she moved his fingers. "It's like this." She said as she grabbed his hands and played it with him. She and Lincoln were sat on the piano stool, where she was attempting to teach him how to play the song Cannonball. It wasn't going very well, as it was more difficult than anything else they had played together.

"I think I've got it now." He told her, leaning in for a cheeky kiss.

"Oh no you don't!" She laughed turning her head away so all he got was a mouthful of hair. "I said I'd kiss you as a reward for getting it right!" She threw her head back and laughed even harder when he pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes. "It's the only way I can bribe you into learning properly and you know it!" She explained gasping for air she was laughing so hard. She took a second to compose herself. "Try again and I might kiss you." She teased. Lincoln sighed and started to play again. This time he managed nearly the entire song before he messed up on the second to last note.

"Good enough?" He asked Daisy hopefully.

"Good enough." She replied kissing him. When they broke apart she smirked, "Want to try again?" She asked, "I'll sing along this time." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Once more." He said, "Then I should really go and check on May."

"You know she's not going to take pain meds, right?" Daisy told him with a pointed look.

"I can still try. It's for her own good." He pointed out.

They played once through and both sang along. When it was over Lincoln kissed her nose playfully. Daisy flung her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, then kissed him properly. When they broke apart, she slipped her hand into his and they walked down to the lab together.

* * *

Lincoln was heartbroken to say the least. He was devastated that Daisy was the one under Hive's sway. He wanted her here, safe with him, not god-knows-where doing god-knows-what. He was in shambles when Simmons came to let him out, apologising profusely for accusing him of being under sway. So he ran. But he didn't leave base, that would have caused even more unrest over whether or not he was under sway as well. He dashed around the corridors, hoping against all hope that he would catch Daisy.

Eventually, he stopped outside the piano room, where he and Daisy had been happy just a few hours ago. Had that just been a lie, a side effect of being under sway? No, he told himself, that had been real. He slowly ventured in to the room where collapsed on to the stool, hung is head and sobbed.

After what felt like an eternity, he noticed that the sheet music Daisy had got off the internet (She had said. Stolen from Bobbi's folder before her and Hunter had left was more likely) was still on the music rack, and the top was still open. In a split second he decided to play. He wiped his eyes and began the song through his reforming song hit him where it hurt, big time. But he played for Daisy, who loved this song, who had been taken from him in the worst way he could fathom, who, thinking about it, he lov-.

No, it was far too soon for that, wasn't it? He thought. There were definitely things he loved about her, though, the way she wore extra long sleeves and played with the cuffs, the way her shoulders shrugged up when she went to kiss him, the way her hand felt in his, the way she would always go for the first punch when sparring, the way she cared about people and how they felt, the way her face would break in to a cheeky grin you just knew belonged to a former trouble maker, but most of all the way she made his heart melt.

He loved her. He wished he could have told her before now. He finished playing and got up to leave, not realising that he had just got Cannonball absolutely perfect for the very first time.

* * *

Daisy was still crying when the Zephyr touched down almost an hour later. She loved him too, with all her heart. It should have been me, she thought, not for the first time. She stumbled all over base while she was still allowed to walk free. She checked every little nook and cranny of the building, hoping to catch even just a false glance of him or an overwhelming memory that was still so vivid that it felt real, like a sequence on a T.V. show.

She all but fell in to the piano room, catching and stabilising herself on the arm of a couch. The room was untouched from when her and him had been happy and playing Cannonball not too long ago.

That memory made her chest tighten. She really hoped he knew that everything she had done, both for and with him, under sway had been with love for him. She really hoped he'd known that she loved, and would always love, him.

She looked over at the piano, the music for the song they had been playing still rested on the rack. Cannonball had always been one of her favourite songs, almost since it's release. Her body shuddered with the sobs that overtook her, and made her fall down on to the couch she was standing in front of. She struggled back up and staggered over to the piano stool and took a seat.

She played with her eyes shut, allowing muscle memory to take over. The music poured out and drew most of the top agents, who all heard from whatever corner of base they were in. They made their way to the piano room and stood at the door and watched as Daisy let the music take over and speak what she was feeling.

Once the song was finished, Daisy doubled over and broke down once again.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry. I know this is heart breaking, but I had too. *dodges whatever is being thrown at me* I cried writing this!**


	5. Happy and you know it- Hunter and Bobbi

**A/N: So this is set around a month after the season two finale. Honestly, it's pure tooth-rotting fluff I felt I had to write to make up for the previous chapter!**

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon, the sun was shining, and Bobbi was refusing to get out of the hospital bed. It wasn't that she wasn't allowed, it was that she didn't want anyone to see her in a wheelchair. She knew it was ridiculous, she'd lost half a lung and had her knee shattered, it would be a miracle if she could even stand up in the next month, but she hated being confined to the chair, unable to do anything for herself, plus, she felt self-conscious about her current state. Hunter was there, sat at her bedside, trying to convince her to go for a 'wheel' (calling it a walk wasn't really appropriate), but she had refused to even get changed out of her hospital gown.

"You could get dressed, not even get up?" Hunter tried to convince her.

"If I'm not going to get up, what exactly is the point?" She asked, struggling to sit up and then folding her arms once she got there.

"You'd be doing something! Bob, you haven't even got out of bed except to go to the toilet in two weeks! I'm worried about you." He told her, taking her hand in his.

"I can barely breathe, I can't even stand and I've had five surgeries in under a month. I don't wan't anyone to see me." She admitted quietly, tightening her grip on his hand.

"Tough!" Hunter said dropping her hand, putting one arm behind her back and one arm under her legs to pick Bobbi up bridal style. She struggled and squirmed, trying to get him to put her down.

"Lance! PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled as her carried her over to the corner of the room, where the wheelchair she'd been assigned was sitting. He set her down in the chair softly and strapped her with the built in seat-belt.

"I'm going to wheel you around because, face it, you need a change of scenery." Hunter said as he grabbed the handle bars and pushed her out of the lab.

"I hate you." She said as they made their way down the corridor.

"No you don't, you stupidly took a bullet for me." He teased as Bobbi groaned.

"You were walking in to a trap because you knew I was bait. That was stupid and I felt kind of guilty. I wouldn't have done it if I knew this was how you were going to treat me." She snapped at him.

"I'm wounded, Bob. I might just leave you here for that." Hunter teased, spinning the chair around, then sprinting down the hallway, as fast as he could while pushing Bobbi in front of him.

She was screaming protests and for him to slow down, but he kept going until they skidded to a halt outside the piano room. He turned Bobbi in a sharp corner and pushed her through the doorway. He stopped the wheelchair in the middle of the room, putting it on lock so his ex-wife couldn't move. He then went over to the piano and sat on the stool.

"Hunter, what the hell are you doing?" She asked as he opened the lid and began to play.

"If you're happy and you know, clap your hands!" Hunter sang badly, out of time with his playing. He turned to look at Bobbi, who was sat with her arms crossed.

"Seriously?" she replied shortly when he stopped and gestured for her to clap.

Hunter, not at all fazed, continued to play. "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" He stopped again, attempting to get Bobbi to join in.

"Fuck off Hunter." She groaned as he started again.

"If you're happy and you know it, and you really want to show it; If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" He sang again, his timing with the piano not getting any better.

"I hate you." She said in response.

"If you're happy and you know it, say something mean!" Hunter sang jokingly, trying to get a reaction out of his ex-wife. She unfolded her arms and slow clapped twice, then crossing her arms again.

"Come on, Bob!" Whined Hunter, before continuing to sing, "If you're happy and you know it, say something mean!" Bobbi did exactly the same again, silently uncrossing her arms and clapping twice. Hunter scoffed and rolled his eyes, then started to play again a smile plastered on his face. "If you're happy and you know it, and you really want to show it; If you're happy and you know it, say something mean!" Bobbi smirked and clapped twice again.

"You know what Bobbi?" Hunter said, getting up and walking over to her.

"What?" She teased, their faces inches apart. Hunter quickly closed the gap by softly and swiftly kissing her on the tip of her nose. She tried to wheel her chair around and almost fell out of it, which was when she realised Hunter had locked it in place. He stabled her then dived out of the way as she reached forward to punch him. He went around to behind Bobbi, unlocked her chair and pushed her back to the lab. They were both grinning like idiots, because Hunter had succeeded in cheering her up, just a little bit.

* * *

 **Pure fluff. Hunter and Bobbi just bring out that side of me. See you next week!**


	6. Please don't leave me-Hunter,Bobbi &Mack

**Don't know if anyone realised, but I posted two chapters last week because the first was so sad (in my opinion, anyway). This might be the last regular update for a few weeks as I go on holiday this week and I don't know if there will be wi-fi.  
This one is set right before the start of season three and is more fluffy than it sounds, quite literally tooth-rotting.**

* * *

It was late. It was late enough that most of the agents were asleep in their sound proofed bedrooms (no-one needed to hear what certain activities some agents were getting up to, thanks Hunter and Bobbi for getting that procedure put in place). Only two people on base were left awake, but a small group were out on a simple mission.

Bobbi and Hunter were sat together on the small piano stool. She was leaning her head against him and he had one arm around her shoulder. They were content just sitting and occasionally playing one of the duets they had memorised back when they had been married. He pulled her tighter and planted a lingering kiss in her hair.

"I missed this." He confided, whispering the words in to Bobbi's hair.

"Missed what?" She asked, gazing up at him with the big blue eyes that made Hunter feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Missed us, being happy, together." He said gently, teasing her slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, sitting up properly.

"It means we haven't been in a good place, relaxed and happy when we're together for a long time and I kind of like it." He explained as she snuggled back down in to him, satisfied with what he'd said.

"I love you, you know that?" Bobbi told him as she re-settled her head on his collar bone.

"I do," Hunter murmured in to her hair again."I love you too."

"I know." She told him, putting the arm that was between them around his waist. They sat, cuddled up for a while before Bobbi reached her spare arm forwards and played a few slow notes. It took a moment for Hunter to recognise the song as the introduction for the slowed down version of Pink's 'Please don't leave me' that they had so often played as a duet when they were married. Hunter put his spare arm forwards and played his part of duet.

Bobbi sang. She always did the first verse, which Hunter was totally okay with, because she was way better than him anyway.

"When my heart is broken," She finished, gazing up at him as they did a duet to the chorus. It was during the choruses that Hunter always held her a little closer and Bobbi looked at him with a soft smile she rarely let people see.

For the next verse they alternated lines, Hunter going first for a line and then Bobbi for a line, then swapping after a line each. They duet-ed to about half the chorus again before they heard a throat being cleared from behind them. They ceased playing and whipped their heads around, where they saw Mack leaning against the door frame with his arms folded.

"You know," He started walking in to the room and sitting on the arm of a couch. "Izzy always said she was going to play that song at your next wedding. And the one after that and the one after that..." He trailed off as Hunter interrupted him.

"We get it, mate. The irony isn't completely lost about how well this song fits us." He snarked at his friend. "When did you get back?"

"All of five minutes ago. Mission was a complete bust, Daisy's busy killing some punching bags to vent her frustrations." Mack told them.

"You realise when most of us get in off missions at three A.M, we shower off the blood and go to bed?" Asked Bobbi sarcastically.

"You haven't done that for a while Barbara." Mack joked at Bobbi.

"Don't rub it in!" She groaned. It was no secret that she hated being stuck in the lab as she had been since she had been able to use her crutches, which she had only got off of a few weeks ago. "The first thing me and Hunter are doing when I'm cleared for field duty is hunting Ward down and killing the little son of a bitch." Hunter looked scared at the thought of her going back in to the field, but sort of happy at the thought of the HYDRA man's death.

"Well," said Mack, getting up, "I'm going to partake in the post mission ritual of a hot shower, a sleeping pill and a cup of decaf coffee."

"That's not a natural thing! Decaf is evil!" Exclaimed Hunter, who ran off the (heavily caffeinated) stuff, as he and Bobbi shuddered at the thought of coffee without caffeine in it.

"Whatever, Hunter." Mack said as he left the room. "Night," He called back when he was half-way down the corridor.

After they were sure he had gone, Hunter turned to face Bobbi. "Do you ever think we might get remarried?" He asked her cautiously.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it." She replied, sighing.

"And?" Prompted Hunter, nervously awaiting her response.

"If we did I'd want my ring, that I paid for, back first." She smirked.

"I'll get you your ring back, I know I have it stashed away somewhere." He promised, taking her hands in his.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too. Don't be mad, but I spoke to Coulson and he's willing to let me go and track down Ward. I leave as soon as I -" He explained, getting cut off by Bobbi.

"You're going without me? Are you crazy?" She asked, getting up and dropping his hands. She went to leave the room, but he followed her.

"I know how to get to him. But the lead requires being very, not like you, to put it bluntly. You wouldn't be able to go easily undercover." Hunter said, jogging down the corridor behind her to catch up with her, grabbing her side under her arm as he overtook her and spun her into him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, creasing her brow in concern.

"I'm completely sure." He told her as she pressed closer to him and they stood and hugged. "Besides," He smirked as they broke apart, "If you went on a mission, who would cover for Fitz?" She laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. They made their way back to his bedroom, hand in hand, giggling like teenagers in love.


	7. See you again- Most of the team

**A/N: I know I've been away for ages, and this chapter isn't my best, but I haven't been able to sit and write for a while and for some reason, I've not had wi-fi on a Saturday since my last update. I also have to take school in to consideration and I start the school year in which I'll be getting a load of qualifications in a week, so updates might be few and far between for a while.**

* * *

May drove the van back to base and Coulson sat shotgun. In the middle row, Daisy was sat finding comfort in texting Lincoln, while Jemma and Fitz were leaning into each-other on her left, holding hands tightly, both seeking comfort in the other, trying to stay grounded. Mack was sat alone in the back, crying in silently. The entire car was quiet, apart from the occasional text alert from Daisy's phone. When the short drive, that had felt like forever, was over and the team was back at base.

Mack lumbered down the hall to the piano room. He was supposed to be boxing up Hunter's things, but he couldn't face it. He knew it would only be about an hour until every one arrived to say goodbye to their friends, like had been done with Izzy, Idaho, Trip, Andrew, Rosalind, Will (for Jemma), Gonzales and both of Skye's (She wasn't Daisy at the time) parents. It was strange, he thought, a place where so many goodbyes had been said and so many tears had been shed could have an equal number of happy memories attached to it. He collapsed on to a couch, near the piano. He cried for a while until Jemma appeared in the doorway.

"I have Bobbi's binder." She told him, hugging the heavily decorated SHIELD folder to her chest. "I thought we could play one of the songs in here." She explained, sitting down next to him and opening it at the start. When her comment was met with silence she continued to flick through the different pieces of music.

"That one." Mack told her as she turned the page to the music for the tribute to Paul Walker.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "They aren't dead."

"Read the lyrics." He told her pointing at the page. "It just makes sense to me."

"I guess it does. And I already sort of know it, which makes it easier to play." She told him, removing the plastic sleeve from the folder and putting the music on the rack.

"How long until everyone gets here?" Mack asked.

"Daisy's calling Lincoln to tell him what went on, she said is was better to hear it than read it over text and Fitz is getting beer." She told him, sitting on the piano stool.

"The bosses?" Mack prompted.

"Are updating the agent profiles and writing the reports." Jemma sighed. "So we don't have to."

"I hope Fitz is getting here soon, I could use some liquid courage." Mack told her.

"I think we all could, but I noticed you treated Bobbi like a sister which makes this especially hard on you." She said understandingly.

"She was the little sister I never had and always wanted." He told Jemma.

"Are you an only child?" She asked.

"I have a younger brother, Reuben. You?"

"No, it's just me." She said as her phone went off. "Fitz is back and, ooh, he got Budweiser from that British store!" She squealed upon reading the text.

"What is it with you Brits and alcohol? Your drinking age is-"

"Similar to most European countries. It's just ridiculously high here." They argued jokingly for another twenty seconds before Daisy arrived, followed by Coulson, May and finally Fitz a minute later, raising the two of the six packs he's carrying as an explanation.

Daisy sat on the stool with Jemma and they played together as a duet. Coulson and May sat on the arms of one of the couches, Fitz stood behind Jemma with a comforting hand on her shoulder and Mack stood, looking lost, in the middle of the room. The whole team sang to the piano, but it felt like there was something missing without Bobbi and Hunter.

Tears were shed by every member of the team and, when the song was over, they clung to each other for support for what felt like hours. Jemma hugged Fitz more closely than Mack could ever remember them doing before and Coulson was gripping May's hand, with silent tears rolling down both of their cheeks. Daisy saw Mack standing alone and wrapped her arms under his so he was forced to hug her back, which he did, crying quietly in to her hair. Jemma and Fitz left first, hand in hand, followed by Daisy and May.

"Coulson?" Asked Mack as the director went to leave the room.

"Yes Agent Mackenzie?" Coulson asked, turning around to face him.

"Can, can I take a week off to go visit my brother? He asked me to come visit a few weeks ago, and I think I need to get away, just for a week." He said to Coulson, barely meeting his eyes.

"I understand. Leave as soon as you've packed, I'll call you if we need you." Coulson said. "I wouldn't have said no, I know how close you were to them."

Half an hour later, Mack said a short goodbye to his friends and drove down to his childhood home.


End file.
